SSHomostuck: All Aboard! Remastered
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: I mainly just changed a few words from the original, added in a few things and what not to "remaster" it but anyway it should be sorta better and I also plan on fixing the story so it actually hints or goes what the newer ones and S.S.Homostuck: Where is your ticket sir? and later on the newer one.
1. Be Karkat Vantas

BE KARKAT VANTAS :

WE WON.

WE WON THE FUCKING GAME, NO MORE SBURB AND NO MORE SGRUB.

WE ALL LIVED "HAPPILY" ON EARTH WITH THE HUMANS, THERE WAS NO MORE ALTERNIA.

BUT THAT WAS FINE WITH US, BECAUSE WE ALL HAD EACH OTHER, AND THE HUMANS.

ALL OF US WERE FRIENDS, AND THE FIRST ONE TO BE FRIEND HAPPY WASN'T EVEN NEPETA...OR TAVROS WHO ENDED UP IN A WHEELCHAIR AGAIN BUT INSTEAD IT WAS ROSE.

YOU'RE PROBABLY CONFUSED, WHY WOULD ROSE THE BLAND, SOPHISTICATED, INTELLIGENT, AND WELL-MANNERED HUMAN ROSE BOTHER TO BE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF US?

WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ASK HER BECAUSE SHE IS THE CONFUSING HUMAN.

OK FINE, I'LL TELL YOU SINCE I KNOW YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO REALLY ASK HER.

DYING PUTS THINGS INTO A NEW PERSPECTIVE ALRIGHT?

YOU LOSE A LOVED ONE, WHETHER IT BE A FRIEND OR A LOVER.

IT MAKES YOU WANT TO REWIND TIME AND I DON'T KNOW, HANG OUT WITH THEM MORE?

NOT YELL AT THEM AS MUCH I GUESS.

DO THOSE SAPPY THINGS HUMANS DO LIKE HUG THEM WHILE CRYING, WATCH MOVIES TOGETHER...AND SO ON.

AND YEA WE ALL WERE TOGETHER WHEN WE DIED, BUT STILL, THINKING ABOUT IT MADE US, OR AT LEAST SOME OF US, REALIZE WE SHOULD ALL JUST BE FRIENDS.

WE ARE THE LAST LIVING THINGS IN THE FUCKING UNIVERSE...

LIKE UNTIL I DIE...I'M FUCKING STUCK WITH THESE WEIRDOS!

SO REALIZING THAT I GUESS WE DECIDED TO TRY AND BE FRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER?

WE ALL PRETTY MUCH "HANG OUT" AT ROSES HIVE SINCE IT IS THE LARGEST OF THE FOUR HUMANS ANYWAY SO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH EACH OTHER.

HOW IS EARTH NOT BLOWN UP?

WELL IT'S A LONG COMPLICATED THING BUT WHAT PART OF OUR ADVENTURE WASN'T CONFUSING AS FUCK?

EITHER WAY THERE ARE STILL NO OTHER HUMANS BESIDES THE EIGHT WE HAVE WITH US. WHOM A FEW ARE VERY ANNOYING (JAKE).

I'M PERSONALLY NOT ONE FOR FUCKING EMOTIONS AND SHOWING MY "SOFT SIDE" AS JADE THE HUMAN CALLS IT..BUT IN A WAY...I'M GLAD THAT ALL OF US MADE IT OUT ALIVE, EVEN THOSE SQUISHY HUMANS.

I GUESS I GOT ATTACHED TO THEM. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER MY FRIENDS ARE HERE.

EVEN IF WE DECIDE NOT TO REPOPULATE EARTH WITH TROLLS AND MAYBE HUMANS IF THOSE WEIRDOS CAN EVEN GET TOGETHER.

WE CAN AT LEAST SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER WHILE WE ARE STILL ALIVE.

ANYWAY I CAME HERE TO SIMPLY POST THIS!

(IN CASE WE DO REPOPULATE THIS FILTHY PLANET):

SO THAT WAY WE ARE TRULY PUT DOWN IN HISTORY BOOKS FOR WHAT WE DID! BECAUSE IT FUCKING TOOK A LONG WHILE.

OK HOW WELL..WE DESTROYED OUR PLANETS BUT HOW IN THE SAME WAY WE SAVED IT, EVEN IF IT DID END UP JUST BEING US. SEE CONFUSING?

BEING A TROLL YOU HAD NO MOTHER OR FATHER. NO BROTHER OR SISTER, EVEN IF SOMEONE ELSE DID COME FROM THE SAME TWO TROLLS AS YOU.

YOU HAD NO ONE BUT YOUR FUCKING SELF ONCE YOU WERE A WRIGGLER WITH LEGS.

THEN YOU WERE PUT INTO MANY TRIALS AND IF YOU SURVIVED YOU THEN HAD TO FIND A LUSUS, WHICH FOR ANY OF YOU WHO ARE DUMB..IT'S A GUARDIAN OF THE SORTS.

IF YOU COULD DO THAT THEN YOU BUILT A HIVE AND WELL LIVED FOREVER ALONE DOING ADVENTURES UNTIL YOU FOUND A FRIEND.

THAT IS THE SHORTEST WAY I COULD PUT IT LAZY ASS.

ANY FUCKING WAY

SURELY IF YOU'RE READING UP TO THIS PART, THEN YOU ALREADY READ ALL OF OUR ADVENTURE FROM EACH OF OUR POINT OF VIEWS (A BIT).

TOOK MANY FUCKING BOOKS AND LOADS OF PENS AND PAPER, BUT WE FUCKING DID IT! SO YOU BETTER FUCKING READ IT.

AND AFTER MUCH ARGUING (A LOT OF ARGUING).

WE DECIDED TO NAME IT HOMESTUCK.

SO WHAT BECAME OF US AFTERWARDS?

WHAT IS HAPPENING WHILE I'M WRITING THIS?

WELL RIGHT NOW WE JUST FINISHED THE BOOKS AND EVERYONE ELSE IS CELEBRATING WHILE I'M IN MY ROOM WRITING THIS.

WHY AM I WRITING LIKE THIS? BLAME ROSE, SHE WILL READ EVERY BOOK AS IF IT'S HER HARRY WIZARD SERIES AND MAKE US RE-DO THE WHOLE FUCKING THING IF SHE DISLIKES IT. I DON'T SEE WHY SHE HAS TO DO THAT, DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER IF ANY OF OUR GRAMMAR IS GOOD OR NOT!

ANYWAY GOODBYE FOR NOW, GAMZEE WON'T STOP FUCKING HONKING OUTSIDE MY FUCKING DOOR WITH HIS FUCKING HORN.


	2. Karkat Vantas be Rose Lalonde

Karkat Vantas be Rose Lalonde:

I was busy reading my book when Eridan decided to sit next to me and grumble to himself about Sollux still trying to hit on Feferi and how Feferi still seemed to hate him a bit..or alot.

"What are you even reading Rose?" he put a finger on the right page of my book and pulled it down slightly to get my attention, I put a bookmark on my spot and closed the book sighing.

"What do you want Eridan?" I took a sip of my tea and waited for his answer "want to be my friend Rose? I have no one else, no one even wants to be my Kismesis! no one even wants to hate me!

Of course you turned me down but I guess you understand now that sometimes that quadrant has sexual relationships normally and you're with Kanaya so I understand...but I want a moirail..."

He slammed his head onto the table so I looked up past him and saw Karkat coming down the stairs with Gamzee on a chain and leash, who was so "high" off the remaining of his sopor and faygo that all he did was scream "WoOoOoOoO" and drank more faygo that sorta just spilled all over him.

He seemed to enjoy being dragged down staircases, my mind quickly switched to Kanaya, my girlfriend, and as usual she was in our room creating and designing a few new outfits for everyone.

Dave was rapping with Dirk, Jake dragged Jane to adventure with him and since I DON'T trust those two (trust me they could get lost in even a bathroom easily...)

I forced Jade to go along, whom is still part dog from sburb, so if anything I felt as if they could resort to making her sniff the damn way home.

Terezi and Nepeta just freaking enjoyed covering my house with chalk, crayola, and paint, which I did try to hide from them all the time but of course Terezi just sniffed out the colors sometimes.

Of course Nepeta did her ships on the walls and floors with Meulin and Terezi just simply loved the smell of the colors

it was hard to make sure she didn't eat the paints and crayons...

Tavros was always near me for support from Vriska (who still liked to tease him), but today he was in my room with Kanaya helping out with the designs for outfits.

then Vriska loved to arm wrestle with Equis once she got a better and newer arm after complaining and lying that it was broken.

and as always Equis always watched over Nepeta and talked to his ancestor about..whatever they liked.

Latula and Mituna loved skating around the towns and the house.

Porrim loved trying to flirt with me and arguing/chatting with Kankri who was like the "father" of all of us and found his place in keeping everything in order and appropriate.

I mean there is like 24 trolls...so i'll stop there, either way everyone managed to be busy and even claimed nearby areas as theirs.

So the trolls love acting as if this is god damn Batman fucking Arkham fucking Asylum or some shit. -sigh- anyway...

I stared back at Eridan who was now taking a sip of my tea "Fine I'll be your moirail, let's be the best of moirials Eridan, let's show everyone we are the best at science with our wands ok?"

I felt a bit bad for Eridan, Feferi still tried flirting with Sollux because according to all the trolls it's normal for a troll to have more than one lover or something about quadrants being filled..although Aradia seemed to be violent and scary sometimes I guess they worked it out a bit.

So he was all alone and of course no one wanted to fill any other quadrants with him, either way I was bored of reading books for once and it couldn't hurt to hang out with him I guess.

Eridan smiled at me and practically jumped in his seat as he pulled out his wand that I fixed for him.

He constantly mistook my knitting needles for wands but the size they were now and still being full of power..it was hard to knit with them anyway.

He made me quickly drink my tea and run outside with him to show off to everyone else that he finally filled a quadrant even if only for awhile he was pretty happy.


	3. Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora

Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora:

i pulled rose by her arm and almost screamed in excitement, the coolest human wwas my moirail, wwhat more could i wwant?

Sure davve thought he wwas cool, but he wwas nothin compared to rose wwho used "magic" as John called it, either wway she accepted.

it's not like me to be super excited as if i'm fef but i didn't care

i had a moirail and she said she wwanted to be the best of moirails and i wwasn't giving anything a second thought.

first wwe headed straight to lal and tuna wwho wwere busy skateboardin on the wweird skateboardin ramps that humans had and some wwere in the ground and looked mostly like wwhat rose called...a pear.

i slowwed dowwn and wwalked beside rose who had a sort of blank expression on her face

i guess she wwas interested in skateboardin...

"does that interest you? wwhy don't you pick up a board and try it out? you don't have to learn all those special tricks if you don't wwant to surely.."

wwe sat on the floor and stared at lal wwho kept spinnin in the air before touchin the ground and rollin off.

"Not something I wwant to do really...wwould be fun as a prank to steal their boards though, we miiiiight die..but it'll be fun"

she wwinked at me and i smiled. wwonderful idea.

wwe wwaited until they put their boards dowwn to sneak them awway, then wwe stood at the top of a hill wwith the boards ready in hand.

"r-ready?" i swwallowwed and stood on the board, that movved back and forth wwith my body and the wwind.

rose stood on hers wwith a little stance that i decided to do as wwell, looked like wwhat lal did so i figured rose kneww wwhat she wwas doing.

"Ready as hell moirail" she put her foot on the ground and pushed and then so did i.

wwe both screamed and laughed as wwe rolled down the hill at an amazing speed!

it wwas like...flying but upon the ground!

wwe both hardly managed to turn a sharp corner and continued skating around town until wwe turned around saww lal and mituna after us.

"oh shit...should wwe give them back their boards and run awway?"

i stared at the road ahead of us as rose thought out our plan.

"hell no...let them race us for their boards" rose was getting wwild...and it was fun!

it didn't take long for tuna and lal to catch up to us

"give us back our boards you radical little rebels!" lal screamed at us, she screamed at us but yet smiled as she saww us do a few moves such as 'grind' some rails and sped up.

in the end the four of us fell into bushes and had a good laugh and a feww high fives as wwe climbed the hill back to roses' hivve.

kanki yelled at us for "misbehavvin" and apparently scarin them wwith our screams but all i heard half of the time wwas

"blah, blah,blah,blah, luke i'm your father, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah harry potter, blah blah lord of the rings."

i sat on the couch next to rose staring at the tvv screen wwhile porri talked to kanki, i yawwned and stared at rose wwho wwas flipping through movvies to wwatch

"want to see harry potter again?" she stared at the discs "hmm...nah..wwant to hang out wwith gamz though? wwe wwill probably wwalk out fucked up but..it's somethin to do rather than listen to these two fight"

she stared at them and nodded as the thought of sitting here for hours listenin to kanki talk like a lusus sunk in and scared her...

wwe wwalked to gamz's room and stared at the huge amounts of faygo bottles not only on the floor but on the wwalls and even the fuckin ceilin!

"HeY tHeRe My MoThErFuCkInG fRiEnDs, HoNk" gamz stared up at us from a pile of faygo that wwas on top of him as if they were pillows or his horns.

sadly he couldn't sit on the bottles or they'd explode...so he tended to have them lay on him instead.

"hey there gamz...are you busy?" i sat on an empty spot on his bed and stared disgusted by the mess in his room, it wwas better than him throwwing his junk into the ocean but still...

he could at least do something with all these bottles!

"Of CoUrSe NoT, ShIiIt I mAdE sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg PiEs If YoU bOtH wAnT sOmE, eNjOy ItTtTt, PuT sOmE mOtHeR fUcKiNg FaYgO iN tHiS sHiT!"

he held up a pie and wwe both stared at it scared and curious.


	4. Eridan Ampora be Gamzee Makara

Eridan Ampora be Gamzee Makara:

I sAt On My BeD wItH mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNdS eNjOyInG sOmE fAyGo, ThAt ShIt Is SoMe MoThEr FuCkInG mIrAcLeS mAn. ThE tWo FiNaLlY tRiEd SoMe Of My SiCk PiEs...HeHe I pUt FaYgO iN iT.

ErIdAn KePt GoInG oFf AbOuT bEiNg UnAbLe To ClOsE hIs EyEs, So I gAvE hIm SoMe FaYgO tO hElP hIm ChIlL.

RoSe MaDe Me PiGgYbAcK rIdE oN hEr BaCk As If We WaS gOnNa MaKe SoMe PiXiE dUsT aNd FlY~

We FuCkInG hEaDeD tO tHaT pLaCe...WiTh ThE wOoD tHaT mOvEs YoU...a SkAtEbOaRd YeA tHaT's It, SwEeT sHiT tHeRe ThAt Is, LiKe A fUcKiNg MiRaClE.

"Hey...hey gamz..gamzeeeeeee...wanna ride these rad boards and just...fly!?" RoSe WaS hApPiLy On A sKaTeBoArD aNd GigGlInG aS tHe UnIcOrNs CaMe OvEr So ErIdAn PuT mE oN oNe Of ThE mIrAcLeS aNd ThE tHrEe Of Us ShReDdEd ThE gRoUnD lIkE iT wAs ChEeSe.

"gamz! wwhat is this fuckin feelin m-man, this is amazin!" ErIdAn FuCkInG hElD oUt HiS aRmS aS iF tHiS wAs FuCkInG tItAnIc.

We KiNdA bRoKe ThE bOaRdS bUt It'S aLl MoThErFuCkInG cOoL.

* * *

_I sorta don't know what else to change about Gamzee's chapter, I don't really like working with his character_


	5. Gamzee Makara be Karkat Vantas

Gamzee Makara be Karkat Vantas:

ROSE, ERIDAN, AND FUCKING GAMZEE COME THROUGH ROSE'S FRONT HIVE DOOR COVERED IN POINTY THINGS, 3 BROKEN FUCKING BOARDS AND CUTS AND BRUISES AS IF THEY FOUGHT NEPETA.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK..." I PULLED A POINTY PRICKLY THINGY OUT OF GAMZEE'S NOSE AND STARE DEEPLY AT HIM IN CURIOUSITY BUT MAINLY ANGER "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

I TURNED TO THE OTHER TWO AND I SWEAR MY THINKING PAN BROKE FOR A SECOND THERE. "WHY DO YOU THREE LOOK AS IF YOU FOUGHT NEPETA TO THE DEATH AND MANAGED TO WIN?!"

ROSE SIMPLY HELD HER STOMACH AND GROANED WHILE ERIDAN REPEATED " i can't fuckin blink kar...i can't blink"

GAMZEE LAUGHED AND DRANK SOME RANDOM FAYGO HE GOT FROM..HIS POCKET? "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THREE?" I TURNED AROUND AND PINCHED MY NOSE IN ANGER, OUT OF ALL THE THINGS TO DO!

"WeLl My BeSt FuCkInG fRiEnD, wE jUsT rEeNaCtEd TrOlLtaNiC, bUt WiTh SkAtEbOaRdS wE mOtHeR fUcKiNg FlEw"

HOW THE..."HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU REENACT TROLLTANIC ON SKATEBOARDS? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE GAMZEE!"

KANAYA FINALLY CAME DOWNSTAIRS WITH TAVROS "What Is Going On Down Here?"

"THESE THREE DID SOMETHING SURELY STUPID!"

I WALKED OUT OF THE LIVING AREA OF ROSE'S HIVE AND WENT TO FIND DAVE, FUCKING HUMANS AND THEIR WEIRD DRINKS. "DAVE! YOUR SISTER IS HUMAN DRUNK AGAIN!" SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS OUTSIDE OF HIS BLOCK.

DAVE OPENED THE DOOR AND SIGHED "SHE IS COVERED IN THESE WEIRD POINTY THINGS THAT ARE IN HER SKIN AS WELL" HE RAISES AN EYEBROW BEFORE WALKING TO THE LIVING BLOCK.

I STARED AT HIS DOOR BEFORE DECIDING I'D HEAD BACK WITH HIM, EVERYONE ELSE WAS BORING AND BUSY.

TEREZI WAS WITH VRISKA TODAY, NEPETA WITH EQUIS AS NORMAL AND EQUIS IS TOO DAMN WEIRD FOR ME.

ALWAYS WANTING ME TO FORCEFULLY YELL AT HIM, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SOLLUX AND ARADIA WERE KEEPING BUSY WITH FEFERI LEARNING TO SWIM AND BEING WEIRDOS.

I HARDLY TALKED TO SOLLUX ANYMORE BECAUSE HE WAS ALWAYS WITH ARADIA, AND THEN FEFERI WAS TOO CHEERFUL AND ALWAYS SWIMMING.

OH AND THEN THE FUCKING ANCESTORS...DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THOSE FUCKING MORONS, PORRIM WAS ALRIGHT SHE HARDLY TALKS BUT THE REST OF THEM ARE LIKE WHEN JOHN THE HUMAN ATE TOO MUCH HUMAN CANDY.

AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT WAS HORRIBLE.

I OPENED THE LIVING BLOCK DOOR AND FOUND THE THREE IDIOTS BEING EXAMINED BY KANAYA AND DAVE WHO WERE BUSY PULLING OUT THE POINTY THINGS FROM THEIR BODIES.

"I can't blink man..." ROSE WHINED AS KANAYA PULLED MORE OF THE SMALL TRIANGLES FROM HER BODY, TAVROS TOLD ME THEY ARE..THORNS FROM SOMETHING CALLED A CACTUS, A HUMAN PLANT OF COURSE.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT DID YOU THREE EVEN DO?" ROSE SAT ON A CHAIR AND SIGHED

"Gamzee gave us some slime...and we decided to try it. Eridan went crazy and we all decided to drink alcohol, so I got drunk. Then we stole some skateboards and...rode off a hill and landed in a few random ass cacti"

ERIDAN APPARENTLY HAD THE ABILITY TO SIT DOWN BUT INSTEAD HE FELL BACKWARDS AND TWITCHED A FEW TIMES BEFORE DROOLING ON THE FLOOR "IS HE DEAD?" KANAYA CHECKED HIM OUT "Nope But It Seems As If The Slime Affected Him Badly...Obviously."

GAMZEE SAT ON THE FLOOR SMILING AT AN EMPTY FAYGO BOTTLE AND LAUGHED SCARILY.

"NO MORE FUCKING SLIME FOR THOSE TWO! UNDERSTAND GAMZEE?!" HE LOOKED UP AND STARED AT ME HORRIFIED AND UPSET "BuT fRiEnD! kArKaT! wE hAd LoAdS oF fUn!"

IT WAS HARD TO DENY HIM WHEN HE SEEMED TO FINALLY BE A BIT HAPPY BUT THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS DEALING WITH THIS EVERYDAY.

"NO MORE SLIME..." I GAVE HIM A FEW SHOOSHPAPS AND WALKED OUT OF THE LIVING BLOCK.


	6. Karkat Vantas be Rose Lalonde (2)

Karkat Vantas be Rose lalonde:

"No More Hanging Out With Gamzee Ok Rose?" Kanaya's voice rang through my head as I dragged Gamzee to the laundry room and sat him on a basket.

"MoThErFuCkInG fAyGo, WhAt Is Up?" he smiled all drunk like as he swung back n forth holding his favorite purple faygo. "Stay here Gamzee ok?" I opened the dryer door and searched for some new clothes.

All the bloody clothes in the dryer were Dave's, I bet he threw my clothes someplace else for me to go on a some sort of "ironic" hunt for them. He used the word irony for almost anything these days.

So...I decided to just wear his clothes until he told me where mine where.

His damn pants kept falling down a bit, so I stole one of his belts that was laying around and threw on a random shirt of his.

I went all out on wearing his clothes, Of course I hid from Gamzee's view, but I had on his underwear, his pants, his shirt, his socks, even found another pair of his shoes and I stole a pair of his shades.

The only thing left to do was to style my hair like his and wear his cologne. Luckily for me I have been growing out my hair for years now, for the hell of it and for...ironic purposes, so it was a tad bit easier to style it.

I walked out of the bathroom, slid on Dave's shades and stood in front of Gamzee "Sup Gamz" he looked up and smiled "MoThErFuCkEr! WaNt SoMe FaYgO? bEeN aWhIlE sInCe We MoThErFuCkInG tAlKeD, wHaT hAvE yOu BeEn Up To?"

My plan worked perfectly! If Gamzee thought I was Dave than surely all others should, well besides Terezi.

"Doing fine my best friend!~" I ran out of the laundry room and walked to the kitchen. Plan A was in action and it stood for Apple Juice.

STEAL ALL THE APPLE JUICE! Mwhahahahaha!

I opened the fridge and put all the apple juice we currently had in one of Dave's backpack and ran down the hall.

I stopped at Terezi's door, to see if she wanted to join in my fun, but all I heard was "4H! 4H! 4H! B1T3 H4RD3R VR1SK4!"

Hearing that I ran down the hall and opened a juice box and drank it within a few seconds.

What on alternia did I just hear? oh gog...

someone's freaking door flew open and I slammed straight into it.

"HEY! Watch what you're doing!" I rubbed my forehead and checked the backpack to see if any apple juices were broken or spilled.

"Rose?...why are you wearing my clothes" I looked up at Dave who stared at me confused, Dirk simply pushed him aside a bit and walked away from us.

"Because this shit is ironic" I said getting up from the floor and pulling up my pants a bit, the belt needed more holes.

"Take off the strider shades man...you can't just wear the strider shades, they are STRIDER shades!" he reached for his only other pair of shades, but I bit his hand roughly and ran away.

All I heard him say was "holy fuck!" and clench his hand before looking ahead and jumping over a few obstacles like horns and 8 balls.

"YOLO!" I had ran backwards and ran outside towards the woods.

-few minutes later-

I had bumped into Terezi whom I guess was done having sex with Vriska.

She was busy drawing on the sidewalk with red chalk "D4V3 1S TH4T YOU?" she stood up from her spot and sniffed me.

After smelling me she giggled and gave me a large smile showing off her sharp shark like teeth "sup Terezi" "ROS3~ WHY 4R3 YOU W34R11NG D4V3'S CLOTH3S?~" she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her.

"uhhh...well you see I'm bored so I decided to dress up as Dave and trick everyone and get him in trouble, w-want to join?" she licked my neck "oh gog Terezi don't do that"

My body shook as she kept licking me "I swear if Kanaya finds out about this I'll kill you" I tried pushing her away from me but she nibbled on my hand "WOND3R 1F VR1SK4 W1ILL M1ND DO1NG 4 THR33SOM3 W1TH US"

OH GOG NO! "I GOTTA GO TEREZI!" I bit her neck, pushed her away and ran as fast as I could the opposite direction trying to keep my pants from falling down.

From behind me I heard her calling for me "ROS3!~ COM3 B4CK H3R3! 1 W4SN'T DON3 W1TH YOU!"

I wasn't much of a runner, but right now I felt as if I needed to beat the Olympics, make my way into Hades, defeat Cerberus, fight Hercules and rap with Dave just to get away from Terezi.

Finally reaching my house I locked the door on Terezi and ran to the basement "SOMEONE HELP! THERE IS A HORNY TEREZI AFTER ME!"

I tried to keep my coolkid voice up, but I heard the door smash against a wall and someone rushing down the stairs after me...'today is the day I die...'


	7. Rose Lalonde be Tavros Nitram

Rose Lalonde be Tavros Nitram:

"uH...kANAYA? dID yOU hEAR tHAT?" I sTARED aT tHE dOOR aND wONDERED wHAT wAS gOING oN nOW

"I'm Sure It's Just Rose Playing With Eridan Again, As Long As It's Not Gamzee Everything Will Be Fine" sHE rETURNED tO hER sEWING aND iGNORED tHE dOOR sLAMMING.

"ROS3! COM3 PL4Y W1TH M3!" kANAYA gOT uP fROM hER cHAIR aND gOT hER lIPSTICK oUT


	8. Be Rose Lalonde

Rose Lalonde:

It was storming outside and when I mean storming I mean fucking black and gray sky, lightning zipping across the clouds as if it was a train of the skies and then thunder scaring the shit out of everyone and almost even me!

The seas were violent.

The ground was muddy.

The leaves were being blown all over the place, outside always had a distinct smell of almost mold but old wet wood and the smell of dead animals rotting away.

The sea at the moment smelt of the normal salt and seaweed that was being brought to the shore by the violent waters trying to take us with it.

A dark blue was staining the sand and some of it was being washed away with the water...where it's owner planned to stay for life.

A dark cerulean blue staining an old black T-shirt, a dark gray overshirt, dark blue pants and red n' white sneakers that were probably older than Dave's own shoes.

"DON'T 3V3R DO TH4T 4G41N...1 DON'T H4T3 YOU...1 LOV3 YOU OK?"

That was all she could manage to say to the girl bleeding in her arms who was coughing up water and trying desperately to breathe as her lungs probably stung and hurt like hell.

The rain at the moment wasn't helping for shit and surely all of us would have to stay indoors for the next few days...

Not only until the storm died down but until we got better, we were totally going to be sick for many days...

But the girl never responded, instead her cerulean blue tears slowly slid down her face, out of pain? out of sorrow? out of anger? who knows.

The girls embraced each other in love or love/hate as teal tears joined the different color of blue in at least happiness to be alive at the moment.

But where are my manners? You have no idea what is going on do you? Let me just rewind to the beginning of this all:

Vriska stood at my door holding up a book called 'Suicide Notes'

"Why do you humans commit suicide soooooooo much? You have such better lives than us!" she grabbed a chair and almost threw it at me but instead placed it nicely on the floor in front of me and sat on it.

"well...since you won't be violent about it, we humans live a hardship life of having to live up to things, living up to what your parents want you to become, teachers, lovers, even friends.

Some parents expect you to grow up and marry a nice man, or girl, and have children with that person and live happily. But once older some might try to achieve that goal because they could never do so when young, so they become controlling and one way is to force their child to marry a certain type of person.

So when that child starts to grow up they feel pressured to find the right man for mother and father to make them happy so they can continue being their child. Some don't continue down that path and live their life however they want to. Some may resort to using drugs.

Some parents will think that their child was a mistake, something that should have never happened, so they hurt the child in any way possible. Some parents even murder their own child to release themselves of their mistake and then later say shit like "oh i loved that child, i didn't mean to hurt him/her." But then again that is just some parents.

Everyone has a different reason to commit suicide, it mostly links towards depression, being bullied, raped, abused, and so on. All of those may cause thoughts of killing themselves to end their pain, and hope that when they die they will no longer be in pain.

Then there are some people who even TRY doing it for attention. It all depends really...why do you care for such a thing as suicide? You're not thinking about ending your life are you?"

Vriska stared at me, she probably got lost half way through my talking

"why do you talk so much?" her eye twitched as if she had a headache or it hurt her to hear me talk...which knowing her, it did.

"My mother never abused me...but sometimes old memories haunt me...suicide isn't fun Vriska, I've tried taking the "easy" route of cutting. It's not fun and I don't suggest you do it.

But then again..I can't exactly stop you...you are not only stronger than me, but also it is your decision to end your life. Just think about those you might hurt by doing so ok?"

Instead she simply scoffed and stood up "please, as if I would do something so stupid, I'm Vriska Serket! The strongest AND luckiest of all the trolls, i'd never stoop to your human levels"

I stared back at my book and hummed "alright Vriska~" she walked away and dragged the chair back to it's spot before exiting the library.

She hasn't changed at all..


	9. Rose Lalonde be Vriska Serket

Rose Lalonde be Vriska Serket:

'Tch...as if iiiiiiii'd stoop to suicide...'

I stomped down the hall and kicked open the front door "stupid Lalonde" I grum8led to myself.

To my left was Nepeta playing with Terezi, Nepeta didn't like playing with me anymore...apparently I was too rough, too violent, and too scary for her. 8-8ut that didn't matter to me...I'm...Vriska...Serket.

Everyone else around me was having fun, no one 8othered to ask if I wanted to hang out with them...not even Terezi...

8ut I don't give a shit...i'll go FLARP all 8y myself...whatever...

I walked toward the old cliff me and Eridan used to hang out at when we tried 8eing friends again, the cliff reminded me of when I threw Tavros down one and 8roke his legs...I still feel kinda 8ad a8out that.

Sighing I sat down on the cliff edge and stared down...sharp rocks, sharp and or blunt that would kill anyone that dared to jump down below...and end their life...

I wiped my face with the end of my right arm sleeve and sniffed. 'Should I do it?' everyone's remarks about me ran through my head, it was all mainly everyone calling me a huge 8itch, a8bout how mean I am.

-Flash8ack-

"Surely everyone wwould get along wwel wwithout us...wwhy do wwe livve anywway Vvris?"

"8e..8ecause we are the 8est FLARPers there are! If we weren't here they wouldn't even get anywhere in this game! we're here 8ecause we are high 8loods, and as high 8loods we are more important than those weak low 8loods who still don't know their places."

I had resorted to talking as if I was Eridan, speaking as if I was a fuchsia 8lood or even a violet 8lood. When really I wasn't even in the high 8lood class, and Eridan knew that very well 8ut he responded as if I was his color, which was always kind of him.

"Yea! wwe don't need them! wwe are obviously better, I mean wwe even livve longer than all of them, soon they wwill be out of our hair and gone" he laid back and smiled at me. What a weird guy.

-Back to reality-

I didn't know what to do, should I jump? would anyone even miss me? I doubt at this point even Eridan wouldn't miss me...even if Terezi were to miss me she'd have Karkat once I'm gone. I don't care for Karkat...8ut he'd 8e there for her.

I took out my magic 8-ball and shook it. Oddly yet strangely as if planned it answered 'yes'

8ut..should that settle this? should I end my life all because of a few...well many hurtful words? 8ecause a magic 8-ball told me to? Rose told me to think it over if I ever came to such an idea, 8ut what is there to think over?!

I laid the 8-ball on the ground, took off my glasses and laid them 8esides the 8-ball. I know I should just smash the 8-ball then jump, I mean why not? I have all the luck in the world...

8ut still..even if I didn't have all the luck like I always said I did...maybe...for this ONE time in my life, I could have some sort of luck and have my life end quickly and painless. So i didn't 8reak the damn thing.

I don't regret not br8king it at all...


	10. Vriska Serket be Rose Lalonde

Vriska Serket be Rose Lalonde:

I felt worried after Vriska walked off, her eyes were filled with a bit of hurt as she listened to me talk. I swear I even saw a few tears forming, it wasn't hard for them to hide their tears.

Any liquid in their body is the same color as their blood, so it wasn't hard to spot out the tears in the first place.

Something just didn't feel right, why would she read such a book? Why would she read any book on suicide when there are plenty others on adventure, mystery, even sex!

I put my book down and made Karkat call everyone together "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! ROSE WANTS TO TALK!" he glared at me "THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

"Who wants to go...make a present and surprise party for Vriska?" I couldn't tell them what her motives were, I didn't want all of them showing up and maybe upsetting her even more or not showing up at all...

What she needed right now was people who loved her or at least cared about her in the smallest of ways..yet no one raised their hands "Alright never mind I'm just going to pick people to help me then!" I stared at Karkat "thanks for calling them anyway" he rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"Nepeta, Terezi, Jade, Aranea, Latula and Mituna come" I grabbed Jade by her arm as she whined and begged for me to let her stay and play fetch "you're not a dog Jade" she sniffed and gave up.

"ugh, why do w3 h4v3 to com3 4long?" Latula whined as well carrying her skateboard and guiding Mituna who hummed a little tune "W3LL 1 TH1NK TH1S W1LL B3 4 GR34T 3XP3R13NCE, 1 C4N RU1N TH3 G1FT 1F 4NYTH1NG~"

"no ruining the "gift" and just come along..." Eridan stood by my side once we got to the beach "alright Eridan..where would Vriska be if we were her" he stared at me confused.

"is this a hide and go seek game?" I sighed "yes, its hide and go seek, now please tell me quickly where would she might be?" he pointed to the top of a cliff.

I ran there as fast as I could noticing there was no one there "rose? :( what's wrong?"

"Alright, Latula and Mituna, ride your "rad skateboards" with these binoculars and search the waters" I handed the two binoculars, they stared at me confused but smiled and rode their boards around the beach.

"Aranea just sit tight, Nepeta comfort Terezi, Eridan take off your clothes and go swimming" everyone stared at me weirdly "go..."

Eridan embarrassed and slightly blushing took off his clothes until he was in his boxers and slowly got in the water "wwhy am I going in here?"

I walked up to him and whispered into his ears "Vriska was trying to commit suicide and she might be in the water" he stared with his eyes wide opened and nodded before jumping into the water.

"Aranea take this walkie-talkie and search the nearby area for Vriska" she nodded still clearly confused but headed back into the woods.

"TH1S 1S 4N 1NT3NS3 G4M3 OF H1D3 4ND S33K YOU'V3 GOT H3R3 ROS3 H3H3H3H3H3" Terezi giggled and sat on a log with Nepeta that simply purred and rubbed her head against Terezi like a cat and mewed.

"rose...what is going on? :( hmmm I don't like this at all, I have a bad feeling about all this" she stared at me with her dog ears pointing downwards showing her emotion.

I pulled out the 8-ball I found on the cliff and Vriska's glasses and gave them to Terezi who giggled "DO YOU N33D M3 TO H1D3 TH3S3?" "no Terezi, I want you to figure out a clue on what this "game" is about your honor" Terezi loved to be called her honor or anything connecting to court.

She sniffed the objects "S3RK3T'S GL4SS3S 4ND 4N 8-B4LL, H3H3H3 NOT BROK3N 3ITH3R H3H3H3H3"

"so tell me why wouldn't someone break a 8-ball?" she smiled "B3C4US3 1T BR1NGS B4D LUCK WH1CH VR1SK4 H4S LOTS OF" "and she would take off her glasses so she didn't have to get new ones, and or ruin them with water" her smile faded.

"4ND..SH3 W4S ON 4 CL1FF..." her body shook lightly and Nepeta started trying to calm her down " :33 need some chamomeowile Terezi?" she looked up at her friend (Terezi) who was shaking slightly "NO JUST COLD"


	11. Rose be Eridan Ampora

Rose Lalonde be Eridan Ampora:

-you are now Eridan Ampora swwimmin' in a light blue sea searchin' for a troll friend wwho's name is svriska serket.-

I used to date her, but she dumped me...

I still have no clue as to wwhy she dumped me but really none of that mattered at the moment. rose had dragged me out to the beach to find the suicidal vvriska.

after at least five minutes of searchin' I found beautiful black hair flowin' in the water as if it belonged to a goddess, but really it belonged to the giant loser vvriska.

found her wwithin thirty minutes, I deserve a trophy for being able to swwim this far, she wwas miles awway from the shore, if anythin' it was as if the ocean wwanted to drag her awway to it's darkest and deep depths...like she belonged to it or somethin'.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her wwith me to the surface, rose and everyone else wwere like small specks from wwhere wwe wwere...yellin' wwouldn't help us.

i sighed and made my journey back to rose with vvriska still unconcious, it wwould be useless to try and bring her back to life in the wwater, she might just freak out.

it might also savve her life but even as a sea dwweller of the sorts I wasn't going to risk being kicked in the face by vvriska.

Eridan Ampora be Latula Pyrope!:

Tun4 4nd m3 w3r3 shr34d1ng th3 town, our r34l m1ss1on w4s to s34rch for m1ndf4ng's d4nc3stor but 1t w4s h4rd not to try shr34d1ng 4 f3w spots!

Never mind...Latula Pyrope be Terezi Pyrope:

1T F3LT L1K3 4N HOUR H4D P4SS3D B3FOR3 3V3RYON3 BUT 3RID4N R3TURN3D TO TH3 B34CH. WH3R3 W4S TH4T F4K3 PR1NC3?

Terezi needs some time alone...she doesn't like being seen this way, so Terezi Pyrope...be...Gamzee Makara :0) honk...

_Gamzee Makara is seen underneath a bunch of faygo bottles taking a very nice nap, it seems as if he is busy sleeping. Should you wake him up anyway? You try but it doesn't work, he just opens one eye and stares at you...it scares you._

_So you run away and decide to try bothering Tavros and Kanaya, last time we left off with them Rose was close to being raped by Terezi. Let's continue from there while we give everyone on the beach time to freak out._

_Gamzee Makara be Kanaya Maryam:_

_-You Are Now Kanaya Maryam, Rose's Girlfriend. You Stomped Down The Stairs Of Rose's Hive Or Home As The Humans Keep Trying To Call It._

_You Just Heard Rose Scream And Terezi Say Suspicious Words So You Grabbed Your Lipstick And Made Your Way Downstairs, A Tiny Bit Of You Hoped You Wouldn't Have To Kill Anyone Today, But Another Part Dared Someone To Touch Your Lover...You'll Kill Them.-_


	12. Kanaya Maryam be Dirk Strider

Jade Harley be Dirk Strider:

Was hard being a gay fucking dad and having Roxy as your wife who was obviously and completely lesbian with Porrim, they are the weirdest couple and many disagree that they are even a couple, while many agree they just love to fuck.

None the less it was as complicated as it was to watch over Cronus, damn brother wouldn't leave you alone, but...besides his emotional moments he was a pretty cool dude.

Cronus finally gave up being so mean to Mituna, it took him many years to do so, but i guess it just got boring for him. No one really knows why he stopped but just glad he did.

Many people gave up their quirks as well when it came to typing, it was hard to keep up hope lately.

There wasn't much to do, there wasn't much to see, there was no one else to talk to, it was just us...

We had to fight out storms ourselves, build new homes, conquer areas, and deal with the fact that...we could die at any moment.

The trolls lived longer than us and that was a fact some of us had to deal with, dating a few and all, then us humans just couldn't repopulate the whole earth by ourselves!

What was the point in even trying anyway? To put our children through the same sadness and sorrow that we go through everyday having no one but their own blood siblings to repopulate with, having no one but themselves and the few remaining trolls to keep company.

Even if we did succeed..what would WE gain from doing so? we wouldn't gain any sort of happiness, we wouldn't gain any trophy for saving them, we would just be lost and forgotten...as the years passed on, our own blood family would forget about us.

They would adopt some religion, some fake truth, we would be thrown away and forgotten like an old bunny in a box, or a sprite with a broken heart, or the friends we lost and people we've hurt.

There was no point in repopulating the planet we lived on if it meant we'd be forgotten even after all that we did.

So we simply lived life the way we had to...alone, with no one but us remaining humans and trolls. Everyday got more and more boring if you let the darkness get to you.

If you stayed inside for longer then at least two hours, you would start thinking...start thinking about bad things, it never led to anything good once you started thinking.

But enough of that, I'm sure you're here for the good times we had right? Well i could start off by saying last Christmas was pretty cool, it was the trolls first ever Christmas:

"DAMMIT DAVE WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRESS UP IN THESE UGLY SWEATERS OF YOURS?" Karkat whined staring at the sweater he was wearing, it was a bright red to match his blood color and had a small crab on it.

"bro...just relax, we'll have some jolly and ironic good times, we'll make raps, draw some sweet bro and hella jeff together and everything will be chill" Dave said picking up a cup of hot cocoa from Roxy and sipped it merrily.

"Why Must You Complain Karkat? Dave Is Trying To Do Something Nice For Us, Please Behave Karkat" Kanaya stood up from her chair next to Rose and patted him on the head, she was like his mother or big sister.

"YOU'RE NOT MY EARTH MOTHER KANAYA!" he grumbled and drank some hot cocoa grumpily while looking through the movies.

"uH...wILL tHERE bE eARTH pRESENTS?" Tavros asked from behind Rose, he was making her a flower hat out of roses and ate some marshmallows "hellz yeah" Dave got up from the couch and dragged a huge bag from the closet.

"We got the most ironic shit we could, everyone will get a gift from everyone, shit this Christmas will be so Christmas it'll be like a fucking birthday party, Christmas and Valentines all put together up in this house"

"Don't forget that we also helped bake a few things according to everyone's tastes, we made a meal, and I helped put up some decorations all over the house, my house to be exact, which i expect to be put down once the snow is gone" Rose said reading an unknown book, surely some romance novel from Karkat again.

"Hellz yeah we got the most ironic tree there was, Rosie there had to make it all gothic as well but the shits still cool" Dave stared at the tree for a bit before nodding all cool like.

I simply stood behind the bar counter next to Roxy who hummed a small Christmas tune while Porrim ran her fingers through Ro's hair.

We spent the next few hours gathering everyone together and opening up presents, we all exchanged hugs, kisses, flirts and comments with each one. After was the whole Christmas meal at the table.

We finished the night with a huge snowball fight, went inside for hot cocoa with marshmallows, some movies, some games like truth or dare then resting up. It seemed like a normal Christmas for some people but for us...it was something pretty damn special...

It was one of the many times of the year that all of us could get together, appreciate each other, give each other things, not try to kill each other and just be friends and...be awesome and a giant family.

I know this isn't what you were expecting but it's something right? Also...that night i got to talk to Dave, it took us months before we could even walk down the same hall, and even more before we could at least even nod at each other and acknowledge that we were related.

Once we finally talked...it was...not something i was expecting to happen:

"bro...i mean dirk...yea anyway -cough- i just wanted to say, sorry" he stared at the ground shuffling his feet, this wasn't like him...

"what's wrong lil man?" i decided to take the role of his big brother/father quickly, it was the only way to heal things, it was the only way to fix everything.

"sorry for the present, was it good enough?" i knew he wanted me to tell him that i was proud of him, it was something i always wanted my bro to tell me as well, but we were the striders...it wasn't something we did..until SBURB happened.

He gave me a sword, not some crappy sword either, an expensive high quality katana..with a pair of his bro's shades, i had the same ones, but these were different. These meant he was finally accepting me as his bro.

"of course Dave, it's an amazing present lil man, couldn't have wished for anything better" I put the shades on and felt mine in my pocket, i haven't worn them since. I hope lil Hal is alright...

He looked up at me, tears slid down his face from underneath his shades but his face still wore the same cool guy look "did you like my present?" i stared at the bag he was holding. Inside were a pair of my bro's shades, apple juice, and few more personal items.

He slipped on my bro's shades and nodded "it's the best a bro could ask for" a small smile tugged at my face and tears formed at my eyes, this was one damn emotional moment.

We just kinda stared at each other for a moment, taking in what just happened, taking in the new relationship we just formed, taking in everything around us as we Strider cried silently with our cool kid faces.

Being the cool kid was always hard, being the strong one was harder, and trying to be the hero we weren't was the hardest, it was something only we understood with our past.

Both having a past of being bullied for being a silent child, for wearing shades all the time...for having no parents. Constant days of being bullied everyday, Rose and Roxy understood the pain, John and Jane could never understand having a caring father that would heal their wounds, and Jake and Jade...too happy and cheerful to understand the horrors of school and what goes on.

This moment was our moment.

We hugged and returned to the party and finally accepting each other as brothers...it felt great.


End file.
